An Interesting Proposal
by MountainDewMaddiee28
Summary: Hermoine gets a letter one day and is transported to Malfoy Manor. Why is she there and what does Lucius Malfoy want with her? Only time will tell......LMHG
1. Summer Beginnings and What's this?

This is my first story attempt so I'm sorry if I'm not very good with the details! 

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter and I never will all Harry Potter related stuff goes to the owner, which of course is J.K. Rowling.**

ON TO THE STORY! charges with a sword

Chapter 1 Summer beginnings and what's this?

It was a pleasant day outside at the Granger household with no clouds and a bright sun, the temperature at 85 degrees which was pretty reasonable for Surrey, England.The Granger household was occupied by one bushyhaired teenager who went by the name of Hermione Granger. She just finished her fifth year at Hogwarts but not without a price. Her friend Harry's godfather died. Many people in the wizarding world believed that Harry's godfather, Sirius Black was a convicted murderer except for the people who knew of the true story. Hermione was dressed down in a white blouse and navy shorts. Curled up on the navy plushed couch, she was reading 'Hogwarts: A History' for the twentith time.Then an grey owl came in. Hermione got up from the couch to reach for the letter.

"I wonder who it's from," Hermione mumbled to herself as she did not recognize the flourish handwriting.

"Maybe it's from Remus, under a handwriting disguising spell." She thought this because she sent him a letter three days prior.

The owl gave a loud hoot in disapproval and ruffled its grey feathers.The owl knew that the letter was not from one Remus Lupin as it was personally delivered by him. The person who wrote the letter was nowhere near the likes of Remus Lupin.

"Alright, maybe not." Hermione let out a huff of annoyance.

Hermione opened the letter with the flourish handwriting and a necklace dropped out. It was a silver snake entwined around an emerald. Curiously, Hermione picked it up,not realizing the consequences. It was a port key, and the moment she touched it, letter forgotten as she arrived on a luxerious drawing room floor with a loud thud. She did not know where she was so she got up from the floor and began to search for someone in the huge place. Then she heard a voice and jumped.

Please review! and give me any constructive criticism on how to make the story better!  
Thanks!  
Margeaux


	2. Why are you Here?

disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... J.K. Rowling does... 

Chapter 2 Why are you here?

"Well,well, what do we have here?" A cold aristocrat voice made Hermione jump.

Hermione slowly turned around with her wand out pointing at the person behind her. He was a taller, older version of Draco Malfoy.

"Mr... Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Hermione was now stuttering. She now felt like an idiot because she let him know tht she was terrified and had no clue where she was.

"I live here, I've been waiting for you, and put that wand down, you silly girl!"

"Oh alright, what do you want with me, and why are you still here, I thought the minister put you in Azkaban?"

"Foolish girl, I paid him to stay out of Azkaban and he is an idiot to be the minister of magic." Lucius Malfoy was now thinking to himself. " Now come with me."

It was not a choice, it was an order or command as one would call it. He led Hermione into another large, stunning room. It was draped with emerald velvets, silver snakes entwining the chairs and emerald jewels were floating on the ceiling. On top of that, the floors were clear glass with green fire floating underneath.

"Where are we exactly," Hermione was starting to get curious, no longer afraid but intrigued.

"Malfoy Manor, thirty-five miles southeast of London." He was now statring to get annoyed.  
"Do you have that necklace that portkeyed you here?"

"Yes," Hermione replied tentatively.

The necklace was in the palm of her hand sparkling in the candle light while Mr. Malfoy's face was starting to twitch in annoyance.

"Give it here," he demanded.

He looked at it and went to put it in the keylock of a door that Hermione didn't know was there. The door was a deep maple and it opened to the necklace. On the other side of the door was another room, it looked like a bedroom dressed in burgendy and silver colors.

"This is where you'll be staying." Mr. Malfoy's voice cut Hermione out of her trance.

"I'm staying here, why should I, I don't trust you, you're a death eater for Merlin's Sake!" Hermione was panicking.

"I'll tell you in due time, now where is your luggage?"

"I didn't bring it with me." Hermione backed away.

"Foolish girl, you were supose to bring it, or did you not read the note I sent?"

"No sir, I picked up the necklace when it fell from the letter and it portkeyed me here before I had a chance to read it."

Mr. Malfoy looked down at Hermione and took out his wand and the necklace was now activated as a portkey once more.

"Stay here," Malfoy senior commanded. "Do not leave your rooms, do not bother Draco, I will know about it if you do."

Hermione flinched. A command was a command, and you better obey it if you don't want trouble with a Malfoy especially a powerful one at that. She wished she could slap him in the face but she held herself back because she knew what could happen to her if she did. He left to pick up her things and something else to make her trust him.

comments to the reviews:

Volume:Thanks, no constructive criticism today?

Carebearerin:Thanks. Alright, I'll try to make them longer but I can't make any promises if I'm in a rush.

Jerseysaint19:Thank you, I'll take up on your offer soon.

Canarygirl:I understand that it can be a pet peeve, I have a pet peeve of people spelling things wrong... but doesn't Hermione always go on vacation in the summer, or maybe she is instructed not to visit Harry because the Death Eaters can follow her to his house and send him to Voldemort?

I'll try to update once a week.

Please review! Constructive criticism will be taken, flames will be ignored and used to roast marshmallows.

Margeaux


	3. Of tidyness and Blackmail Part 1

Disclaimer:I don't own anything Harry Potter. I'm not getting paid to do this. so don't sue.

Sorry I haven't updated, I was getting some doctors appointments done with my cochlear implant.

This chappy is two parts!

Chapter 3 Of Tidyness and Blackmail

Lucius P.O.V.

That imbecile Granger. She should know better to read the letter first then touch the portkey. That would have saved me time to plot and plan what I was about to do to her. The necklace that was now in my hand was created especially to go back and forth. Although the girl doesn't know that. Good. I'll like to keep it that way thank you very much! Back to my planning.

I was now standing in front of the Granger household. It was a few miles from the city of Surrey. It was a quaint feel, not that I know what kind of feel that was from living in my manor forever. I quickly cast a spell to open the door way and was greeted by something that looked like a pug-faced cat. I think Draco said something about it being a kneazle and going by the name Crookshanks. I guess I better take him with me. sighs

I went to the lounge where there was a piece of paper on the floor. Obviously it was the note I wrote, then I saw a book on the couch. 'Hogwarts: A History' it was. Looks like I'm packing that too. I picked it up gently because it looked like it was about to rip out of the seams. Foolish girl likes to read too much, will she ever understand that you can't learn everything from books? Apparently not. I looked in distain and walked up the stairs.

Upstairs was as bland as the floor level of the house. Except for one door. It was colored green and Granger's name was on it in gold. At least it was interesting. I opened the door and found the room a different color than the door. It was hot pink, neon orange, and white, not what I expected from her. She seems to be the perfect Gryffindor type. There should have been red and gold in her room. Guess not. I'm in for an interesting summer. I whipped out my wand and shouted the word "pack!" All the stuff she takes with her to Hogwarts was now in her trunk. I magically expanded it because she was going to stay the entire summer no matter what. I looked in her closet and found various styles of clothing. Looks like she isn't the perfect Gryffindor after all. In the far corner of her closet I found a long sage green velvet dress that would be perfect for the parties we have at the manor.i took all her clothes that were in the closet and stuffed in the trunk. I looked around the room once more. I packed all the stuff that has seemed to be used recently. Even the dirty clothing. There were some muggle devices she has used but I got no idea what they were, yet I packed those anyway.

In the far side of her room by her bed, I found a box of stuff, probably notes, so I took a peek. They were love letters from Krum, and the last one from him was explaining that they had to break up and he still wanted to be friends. Ridiculus, that guy looked like an overgrown monkey. sighs I got blackmail on her anyway now. I could feel myself smirking. I got to stop that.

I conjured a cage for Crookshanks and put him in there. With the luggage in my hands, I portkeyed back to the manor. She have better listened to what I have said.

Comments to the reviews:

Lovelie-Thanks, I will update more soon, my cousin, Jess is helping me with this, her penname is Girl Anachronism is you want to read her story.

Carebearerin- Thanks, I'm glad to see that I was able to portrat Hermione as J.K. Rowling does in the books.

Jerseysaint19-Thanks, you'll find out in due time, I'm currently writing the next installment as we speak.

Whogirl-Thanks, you'll find out eventually.

Girl Anachronism- LOL, thanks Jess, you got to update your fic too!

Cordyangel-Thanks,no problem I'll update every Friday or Saturday if possible.

Please review, as I said before, Reviews/constructive criticism will be accepted and flames will be ignored and used to roast marshmallows!

Margeaux


	4. Of tidyness and blackmail part 2

Disclaimer-I don't own anything Harry potter, my cousin helped me out with this chapter...

Chapter 3 part 2

Of Tidyness and Blackmail

Hermione POV

I guess I should just sit on the bed and listen to what he says. Who does he think he is to boss me around so much anyway? I wonder what the Ministry of Magic would think - an unauthorized portkey. That should cause some trouble for that foul git. He'd probably pay his way out of it as he does everything else, though. I can't believe I wasn't more cautious with that letter. I should have known it was a trap of some sort. I wonder if Draco even knows I'm here.What was that thing that just walked by?

"Hello? Is someone there?"

Nobody is responding. Maybe I was just seeing things after all. No I swear someone just walked by. Maybe I could just go peek through the door. Hopefully nobody will notice me. It's not like I'm breaking the rules or anything. Lucius only said not to leave the room. He never said anything about looking out of it.

This floor is very loud. It creeks alot. You'd think that someone with as much money as the Malfoy family could at least afford a decent floor. Maybe it will collapse inward and the whole lot of them will fall off the face of the Earth and into the burning pits of hell. Just a little too much wishful thinking, I guess. Merlin, how long can it possibly take that moron to just pack a couple outfits? Well he obviously is stupid, acting like it's entirely obvious I'd read the letter first.

Did he seriously think if I saw that necklace I'd read the letter first? He should know some advanced magic. Maybe he shold have just made it appear after I'd finished the letter. I'm beginning to wonder what the bloody thing said. He made it sound all significant and important, like his life depended on me reading it. Why does he want me here? How am I so important. I'm shocked he isn't spraying disinfectant everywhere and calling me a filthy Mudblood as he always does.

Finally I managed to get across this huge room and to the door. God who would want to sleep in here? I feel so small. Whatever. Whoever or whatever I saw passing is gone now. I'll just go walk around the room. Ouch! I can't believe I'm so clumsy right now. Oh no! I knocked a ton of things out of this drawer. Lucius is going to kill me for sure. I'm definitely a goner now. Maybe I can pick it all up before he gets home...

That cleaning wasn't as hard as I thought it would be; and it didn't take half as long, either. One more thing to put back. What's this? Lucius's diary? Are you serious? He keeps one of these? Wow. It never really killed anyone to be curious. I'll just take a little peek. Wow, he's confessing everything in here. Merlin, I don't even think the Minister of Magic could get him out of trouble for everything he's got written down here. Any bad thing he's ever done. Everything that could destroy him and put him in Azkaban where he belongs. It's right here in my fingers. I'm not about to let this go. I'm keeping this...

_comments to reviews-_

_Gi Xian course wrok sorri not writting for a while-Thanks, maybe she will maybe she won't, after all it is a Lm/HG story_

_Carebearerin-Thanks, I know, she'd be mega boring if she was a total gryffindor girl. I'm also wondering why he wants her to spend the summer with him, I'm writting the story as I go along to get moer ideas._

_Jerseysaint19-Thanks, all work and no play is boring so I decided to spice up her room differently. (p.s. those are the colors of my room!)_

_Sachmet-Sorry about the short chapters but I run out of things to write, I will try to write longer chapters. I think this one is a bit longer, I don't know, my cousin wrote this one for me._

_Piperwithlnogblackhair-Thank you! I haven't been on anyone's alert yet i think..._

_Girl anachronism-I know Jess, lol, I'll help you with your story..._

_please review!_

_Margeaux_

_reviews will be accepted as it is constructive criticism, flames will be used to roast marshmallows._


	5. Crashing Dangerous Shiny Things

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter...

Chapter 4

Crashing Dangerous Shiny Things

No sooner than Hermione had crossed the floor and returned to the bed had Lucius Malfoy returned to the manor holding a large bag of Hermione's belongings. Suprisingly, he carefully set them at her feet; and then muttered an incantation that unpacked all of her belongings and put them in proper locations. Lucius then looked at the magnificent Grandfather clock in the corner. The time stated that it was six o'clock in the evening.

"Come, Miss. Granger. I believe that it is time for dinner" Lucius instructed flatly.

With that, Lucius turned and started walking out the door. Hermione followed him obediently. The two ventured past the elaborate drawing room; through a long, elegant hallway; and eventually made it to the dining room. Both Hermione and Lucius looked at the empty table. Lucius gave the table a concentrated glance, and all-though he said nothing at all; it suddenly decorated itself. An emerald green table cloth with gold lace trimming was first to fall into place; followed up by a large center piece that some-what resembled silver vines with burgundy crystal roses intwined; and was designed to hold candles. A short while after, the center piece had fallen into place, six black candles landed into each of the holders and lit themselves.

Hermione stood in place gazing with astonishment at the way the table had shaped itself up. It was one of the most stunning sights she had ever seen. Lucius sat himself down at the table, and pushed out a chair directly across from his with his foot; kind-of signaling for Hermione to sit down as well. She did so, not paying attention that she could still be in danger.

"Miss. Granger - since you did not read the letter I had sent to you; I believe you must be highly curious to know why you are here" Lucius said in a questioning tone.

Hermione didn't want to seem demanding with how she answered, and she wasn't sure what the tone of her voice would be; so she simply nodded. Lucius took this as a form of a definite yes and started to further the discussion. Before he got very far, the dinner servers came in.

Most would expect that a high-class family like the Malfoys had many first-class hired witch nannies, but they did not. Their entire service system was fleeted with house elves. The moment Hermione took realization to this, she decided she was not going to eat dinner, or anything else that Lucius Malfoy offered her during her stay at his house. Lucius was taking the second large bite of his marionated chicken and scalloped potatoes when he noticed that Hermione had not so much as glanced at her food.

"Is something wrong?" asked Lucius.

"Haven't you ever heard of S.P.E.W?"

"Yes, Hermione. I know what a spoon is, but why would I eat chicken with a spoon?"

"Not 'spoon', you moron, S.P.E.W. It stands for Society Promotion for Elvish Welfare!" Hermione exploded.

"You will not raise your tone to me, this is my manor. You are lucky to still be alive. I would appreciate that if I were you. Who gives a damn about the welfare of those menacing creatures anyway? They are of no importance!" Lucius shouted back.

Hermione could no longer resist temptations. She knew how evil he was, and what he could potentially do to her; but she figured that he needed her and wouldn't entirely harm her. She picked up her spoon and hurdled it in the direction of his face. Lucius was furius that Hermione would dare pull such a stunt. Lucius no longer felt like dining with Hermione, and with the snap of his fingers, all of the elaborate decorations disappeared; leaving the table a dull chunk of wood once again.

"You disgusting, pathetic excuse for a witch! You are a disgrace to all of the proper purebloods who attend Hogwarts. Go to your room at once! I do not wish to see you for the rest of the night" shouted Lucius before apparating off to an unknown location.

Hermione sat on the floor too angry to actually be sad about anything. She reazlied Lucius had left the letter he originally intended her to read on the bed for her. Quickly, she grabbed it and threw it into the fire place. Using the Incendio incantation; she set a large fire in the fire place. Flames licked the sides of the letter, and the ink slowly melted down the page; dissolving into one large blob of black. Whatever Lucius originally planned to ask of her, she no longer cared. She decided then that she was not going to assist him in any way. Then she called Dobby, she knew that he liked his freedom and hated people like the Malfoys.

"Dobby." Hermione was whispering so Lucius did not hear her.

There was a crack,not loud, but extremely soft,that showed how powerful house elves were. Hermione jumped then realized who made the tiny crack. It was Dobby in extremely weird clothing. He had on various colors from head to toe, and a million of hats on his balding head.

"Missus Granger, how may Dobby serve you?" His voice was extremely squeaky that Hermione feared for her life if Lucius came to investigate the noise.

"Shhhh, call me Hermione, I don't want Lucius to hear us, does Dumbledore know that I am here?"

"Dobby does not know Missus Hermione. Now what can Dobby do to help Missus Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head. She was indeed now in danger, and Dobby refused to drop the Missus part. She decided on what to eat and told Dobby to wait.

"I'll like pasta and msahed potatoes please, thank you."

Dobby quickly obeyed and gave out another crack. Five minutes had passed before he came back.

"Here you go Missus Hermione, is there anything else?"

"Actually yes, there is, can you wait for a few minutes while I write a note to Dumbledore?"

"It's no problem Missus Hermione."

Hermione quickly took out an inkwell, a quill and a piece of parchment. She hastily started a note.

Professor Dumbledore,

I am currently trapped in Malfoy Manor. Lucius said not to come out of my room. He wants something to do with me but I do not know what. All I know is that he is a slimy Death Eater who pays his way out of everything. Also I found his Diary which he probably left in my room drawer by mistake. It tells about all the crimes he has commited and I haven't got to the rest of the things in there yet. Please send for help. I got your chocolate frog card so you can keep contact with me.

Respectfully yours,  
Hermione Granger

Hermione folded the paper up and sent it with Dobby. She then jumped back on to the bed and started to read the rest of Lucius's diary. she flipped through the pages and stopped suddenly on one entry. It read:

Dear diary,

Today Narcissa became seriously ill. The doctors fear for her life. They say there can be a potion made but it is very complex. It requires a virgin witch and multiple ingrediants that are near impossible to get. I cannot ask the Dark Lord for these ingrediants because he is still in a violently angry mood. The only virgin witch that is smart enough to do this potion is Hermione Granger. Shame she is a mudblood, if she were pureblood then she could have all the power in the world. And that bushy mop of hers with her baggy clothes. Something must be done about this. I do not know how to get her to help me. Maybe I can offer her something, but she doesn't trust me because I'm as she would quote " A filthy Death Eater who has no life and enjoys killing other people." That is not true. Well maybe part of it is. Draco's calling, I'm afraid I must go.

Lucius Malfoy, Dated: May 15th, 1995

Lucius Malfoy was currently seated in a large arm chair in the attic of the Malfoy manor. The attic hadn't been entered in many years, but it still contained many old articles of furniture and a lighting fixture which made it somewhat comfortable. He sat in the same spot without moving a single inch for nearly an hour trying to decide what his "Plan B" was going to be. He had to have Hermione on his side, no matter what.

Lucius finally ended his vegetable stance when an idea hit him. He remembered Hermione ranting something about S.P.E.W. Draco went to school with her; so he would probably know something about it. if not, he would know somebody who did; or who could find a way to obtain information. Perhaps if he understood what she wanted, it would better help him get her to negotiate some kind of deal with him.

Doubting highly that Hermione had read his letter at all, Lucius decided that he definitely needed S.P.E.W. Without further heasitation, he began to walk down the attic stairs. He understood that he had to somehow lie to Draco about why he wanted this information - perhaps saying it was somehow blackmail would get him to dish over anything and everything that he knew. Even the smallest little particle of a word was helpful. If he could just use it to strike up a good buddy-buddy conversation with Hermione; he could tell her what he originally had wanted to. Once he managed to get that across; there was a chance that the thing most precious to him could be safe.

comments to the lovely reviews!-

prettybookworm-Thanks, Lucius will be a little bit more evil... will do.

darksecret1-Sorry, things will get more interesting. thanks, I wrote my story this way, beacuse that is how I percieve them when they are not working. If they are ooc it doesn't really matter to me, but I'll try harder..

chanterellesnape-hey, love the pen name it's cute, thanks, I got that phrase from my cousin

Gi Xian-I know he's married, but not for long...

jerseysaint19-me too, you'll find out more after this chapter...

carebearerin-he forgot about the journal and he has a new one now because that one is filled up. also he had more important matters to attend to.

Sachmet-my cousin is older than me by the way. and she has really good ideas, your chapter is here, enjoy

liddlegurlyangel-thanks, I know, I'm worknig on that, no problemo

Please review!

constructive criticism is accepted, flames are used to roast and burn marshmallows

Thanks,

Margeaux


End file.
